Partir pour mieux se retrouver
by Chat Noir le vrai
Summary: Adrien en a marre de sa vie de modèle et veux retourner à une vie normal. Il décida donc de fugué de sa maison.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien a pour habitude de sortir de chez lui en étant en Chat Noir. Il aime et supporte plus le regard des gens vers lui quand il est sur les toits de Paris – les petits ont des étoiles plein les yeux, les adultes ont le grand sourire et les adolescents veulent, la plupart, le ressembler.

Il aime beaucoup plus Chat Noir qu'Adrien alors que c'est lui-même.

« _Je suis bizarre ? Je ne suis pas normal, je le sais, sa se vois._ » Pensa-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas Adrien pour ne pas dire qu'il le détestait. S'il pouvait ne plus jamais être Adrien ou refaire sa vie, il le ferait sûrement sans hésiter.

Quand il est Adrien, tout le monde lui demande une signature ou une photo. Tout le monde ne pense pas qu'il n'a pas voulu cette vie.

« _Les gens sont trop con !_ » S'est souvent dit le mannequin dans ses moments de dépression.

 **UN VENDREDI SOIR APR** **ÈS UNE DISPUTE AVEC SON PÈRE**

Chat Noir est tout en haut de la Tour Eiffel. Il médite souvent là-bas car il se sentait libre. Il sentit rapidement qu'une personne n'était pas loin de lui.

 _Ladybug~~_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là chaton ?_ Dit la super-héroïne près de lui.

- _Je réfléchis._ Dit-il d'un ton sec et triste.

- _Quelque chose ne va pas chat ?_

- _Mon père._

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ladybug entendu parler de son père.

Chat Noir et lui se disputer souvent et Ladybug avait souvent le droit à des soirées comme ça, à l'écouter. Ce soir-là fut un peu différent des autres.

- _Ce soir, je fugue._

Chat Noir l'avait dit tout en sortant une cigarettes en roulées (avec des feuilles) avec une forte probabilité qu'il n'y est pas que du tabac dedans. Il l'alluma, prit une forte inspiration de cette merde et se mit à pleurer lamentablement.

Ladybug ne réagissait plus – _qu'avait-il de si grave pour qu'il fugue et se mette à se droguer ?_ Pensa-t-elle.

 _-Chat Noir..._

 _-J'y arrive plus Ladybug ! J'ai plein de secret, trop secret !_

- _Chat Noir..._

 _-Tu m'entends bien ? Je souffre ! Tu me vois bien là ? Je pleure putain ! Je n'ai jamais dit à personne qui je suis vraiment ! Je n'ai jamais dit à personne que je pense souvent à me foutre en l'air ! Tu le sais ça ? Tu le sais que tout le monde croit que je suis censé avoir une vie magnifique mais que je pleure tous les soirs ? Tu sais à quel point ça fait mal de se faire aimer par des milliers de personnes et n'en aimer aucune de ces filles ? Ou d'aimer une seule personne sans avoir le même sentiment en retour ? Sais-tu ce que c'est d'avoir perdu un être cher ? De ne pas avoir son père qui nous soutient ? Sais-tu ce que ça fait de ce levé tous les jours, d'aller en cours, de chercher des excuses bidon pour pouvoir aller combattre un Akuma, de rentrer en cours en retard, de subir un tas de questions, de rentrer chez soi de faire des shootings photos, de se laisser manipuler et de refaire ça chaque jour ._

 _Sais-tu ce que ça fait d'avoir un million de raison de se foutre en l'air mais de garder ce putain de faux sourire pour faire gobé à tous c'est con que tu ailles bien ._

 _Je ne vais pas bien Ladybug ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Je n'ai personne, je veux quelqu'un ! Je veux raconter toute la vérité sur ma vie. Tout. Vraiment tout._

Ladybug resta choqué. Elle n'osa pas prendre la parole après tout ce qu'elle put entendre. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que Chat Noir pouvait être aussi mal que ça.

- _C'est bizarre de me voir comme ça hein ? C'est que je ressens tous les jours ma Lady. Tu vois, personne ne vois que je suis triste voir dépressif._

 _-Je suis désolé._

 _-Désolé de quoi ? De ne pas l'avoir vue avant ? Ou de voir que j'aurais pu me jeter d'un pont avant de te dire cela ?_

 _-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là plutôt et de ne pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'Adrien._

 _-Ah c'est donc lui ? Tu ne vas pas me croire mais, je le déteste. Mais tu veux savoir ce qui est le plus drôle dans tout ça ?_

 _-Euh... Oui ?_

 _-C'est que c'est moi._ Dit-il en se dé-transforment.

 _-A-Adrien ?!_

 _-Eh oui. La personne dont tu es amoureux est celui qui t'aime, Marinette._

 _-Mari... De quoi ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _-Je sais qui tu es Marinette, je t'ai déjà vue te dé-transformer accidentellement._

 _-Oh..._

Adrien continu de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il continua de fumer aussi, toujours cette merde de cannabis qui te fait tourner la tête et te rend hors état de faire n'importe quelles choses.

 _-Chat Noir arrête ça. Tu te détruit la santé là._

 _-Et alors ? À quoi bon arrêter ? J'ai plus de mère, comme si je n'avais pas de mère. Peu de vrai amis et une vie de chien._

 _-Et alors tu as une personne qui t'aime plus que tout au monde._

 _-Ah bon ? Qui ?!_

 _-N'oublie pas, je suis follement amoureuse de toi, Adrien._ Dit-elle tout gêner.

 _-Je suis aussi fou amoureux de toi Ladybug. Mais toi, tu ne me l'as jamais fait comprendre._

 _-J'ai une solution pour te le montrer, maintenant._

 _-Alors vas-y._ Dit-il en jetant sa fin de joint.

Sans même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir une fois de plus, Ladybug l'embrassa tendrement.

Adrien pleura encore mais accepta et répondit au baiser maladroit de sa Lady.

Le baiser devient de plus en plus intense et langoureux. Les deux jeunes apprirent à se connaître en s'embrassant.

Après c'est quelques instants de baiser, ils reprirent leur respiration et l'un d'eux dit : '' _Je t'aime_ ''

 **Bon bah voilà une nouvelle fanfiction un peu plus sombre de Miraculous.**

 **Donc pour répondre à d'éventuelles questions : Oui il va y avoir un deuxième chapitre.**

 **Le deuxième ne sera pas forcément plus triste ou dark que celui-ci mais sera certainement plaisant à lire.**

 **La fugue, oui il y a déjà eu une fanfiction dessus MAIS au jour où je vous l'écris, cette fanfiction était en cours d'écriture quand j'ai vu qu'une personne avait eu la même idée que moi :/**

 **J'essaye de voir les choses différemment mais c'est dur :/**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu malgré toute la noirceur de la chose ^^**

 **Mettez des reviews, je les lis tout !**


	2. Chapitre 2

Tout d'abord, bonsoir. (ou bonjour)

Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant autant de temps pour ça :/

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfait mais bon, il fallait bien une fin.

Une fanfiction se prépare, j'y travaille beaucoup dessus pour essayer de vous sortir une magnifique fanfiction.

Depuis quelques semaines, Chat Noir vagabondait d'hôtel en hôtel, de squatte en squatte ou encore de cité en cité.

Quelques semaines où il était en couple avec Marinette.

Quelques semaines où la police cherche Adrien.

Quelques semaines où Gabriel Agreste n'avait plus de famille.

Quelques semaines où Adrien fut le sujet numéro 1 des médias.

Il se sentait bien, disons ''mieux'' qu'avant. Il continue toujours de fumer du cannabis ou quelques chicha de temps à autre. Il buvait aussi de l'alcool à dose excessive.

'' _Bouteille de Jack dans un fond de Coca avec un peu de shit. Mon bonheur se résume à ça maintenant ? C'est ça le bonheur que j'ai toujours voulu ?_ '' Pensa-t-il

Il réfléchit beaucoup durant ces deux semaines d'exil total en vers tout contacte affectif. Il se remettait en question, savoir si son côté ''bad boy'' était vraiment la bonne face à prendre.

'' _Bon, dernier verre et dernière clope. Je vais revenir au train-train quotidien._ '' Se dit-il un soir en haut de sa tour préféré.

Chat Noir avait décidé – se soir, il arrêta sa fugue.

Trois semaines de fugue, trois semaines sans voir un seul camarade ou personnes qu'il avait l'habitude de voir.

 **22h47**

Adrien était toujours en Chat Noir. Il se baladait de toit en toit, en direction de la maison de sa bugginette.

 ***Toc toc toc***

 _-Chatonnnn !_ Cria-t-elle presque en ouvrant la fenêtre.

 _-Salut Princesse._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? MAIS T'A VUE COMMENT TU ES MAIGRE LÀ !?_

 _-Je voulais te voir pour te dire que je reviens en cours demain._

 _-Tu arrêtes ta fugue ?_

 _-Je crois..._

 _-Et pour la drogue ?_

 _-Je pense arrêté aussi..._

 _-Ah c'est bien ça... Mais tu es vraiment maigre ! Je vais te chercher à manger !_

 _-Pas la pei..._

 _-La ferme ! Tu fait je ne sais pas combien de conneries pendant trois semaines loin de moi sans passer me voir et tu reviens maigre comme je ne sais quoi ?! Tu n'as rien le droit de dire ! Tu m'as manqué putain !_

 _-Désolé, j'avais besoin de faire un bilan._

 _-Je vois... Bon, je vais faire des pâtes, sa tombe bien je n'ai pas encore mangé et mes parents ne sont pas là !_

Marinette était déjà descendu en bas prêt à faire des pâtes.

Adrien était resté en haut. Il avait allumé son téléphone, après tout ces semaines sans l'avoir utilisé. Il fit un passage sur Snapchat et vit que Marinette avait snapé un peu plus tôt « _Aucune nouvelle depuis 3 semaines :(_ »

Il en profita pour en faire un avec '' _Yo, venez pas en privé je vous expliquerez demain_ '' comme description.

Après 5 minutes à répondre aux messages ''importants'', il descend voir Marinette pour récupérer le temps perdu avec elle. Il se trouvait méchant, sans cœur de l'avoir laissé alors qu'ils venaient de se mettre en couple.

* **Descend** *

Elle était de dos – Adrien mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

 _-Adrieeennnn ! Putain, tu m'a fait peur !_

 _-Désolé, ce n'était pas mon but..._

 _-Pas grave ^^ Tu as faim ?_

 _-Je le droit de dire ''non'' ?_

 _-Non_

 _-Bon bah oui, un peu..._

 _-Tu es allé voir ton père ?_

 _-Non. Je n'ai pas encore envie de le revoir._

 _-Faudra que t'aille le voir, il s'inquiète pour toi !_

 _-D'accord mais... Pas ce soir._

 _-Où vas-tu ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas mais je ne veux pas revoir mon père tout de suite._

 _-Tu veux rester dormir avec moi ?_

La tête d'Adrien s'est illuminé d'un coup. Toutes ses idées noirs sont partis.

Il se sent bien avec Marinette. Elle le fait se sentir bien. Elle lui fait oublier ses mauvais moments. C'est la seule femme, à présent, qui lui fait se sentir meilleur.


End file.
